Seats in modern aircraft are typically equipped with many varied functions which require an electrical power supply. Thus, there are electronic seat adjustment systems which make it possible for a passenger to adjust his seat according to personal requirements. In this respect, actuators for example are used which convert the electrical signals from a control panel used by the passenger into a mechanical movement of the seat components. The infrastructure integrated into the aircraft for the power supply of the seats has to be tailored to the geometric and electrical requirements. The power can be supplied via power cables or alternatively via contactless connections. The power supply is usually so extensive that it is always capable of handling the maximum power consumption of the seat adjustment system which is used, even if the passenger only activates the seat adjustment system occasionally and at irregular intervals.
DE 10 2011 118 754 A1, for example, describes a seat control device for an aircraft seat comprising a seat control unit, which is also provided, inter alia, for controlling actuators in the aircraft seat.
DE 10 2008 024 217 A1 describes a system for the contactless transmission of data and energy between two parts of an aircraft.